Talking To The Moon
by Myra109
Summary: Evil Queen couldn't believe she was saying this, but she missed Evie. She wanted her daughter by her side more than ruling Aurodan or the magical wand or any of that. She just wanted Evie. Evie couldn't believe she was saying this, but she missed her mother. She wanted to be good, but she'd gladly be the only good person on the Isle than be away from her mother. After first movie


_This is the final story in the Evil Queen and Evie series (note to self, think of better name for the series later)._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants._**

* * *

Sometimes Evil Queen wondered how her daughter was doing. Was she okay? Was she safe? Was she happy? Did she have a boyfriend (maybe even one that wasn't a prince)? Did she make new friends? What were her grades like? And most of all… did Evie miss her mother as much as Evil Queen missed her daughter?

When Evie lived on the Isle, Evil Queen only cared about one thing for the most part when it came to Evie: her looks. But now that Evie lived in Aurodan, Evil Queen wanted to know everything about her daughter, from her schoolwork to her friends to the things she dreamt about doing and becoming when she grew older. If Evil Queen could speak with her daughter now, Evie's make up and hair and looks and anything beauty-related would be the last thing on Evil Queen's mind.

Grimhilde had never felt such a desire to get to know her child, her baby girl. She loved Evie; she knew that, but loving her and knowing her were two different things. Evil Queen had given birth to Evie, had raised her, and yet… she didn't know a single thing about her. She didn't know her favorite food or her favorite subject in school or what she wanted to be when she grew up. She didn't even know if Evie's favorite color was blue or if Evie chose that color scheme because it matched her mother's.

Evil Queen had never loved or cared about anyone except for herself until Evie came along. Evil Queen never loved anyone except for herself, so she'd never been faced with heart break or loss. She'd never missed anyone; she'd never had anyone to miss.

Until now.

Evil Queen missed her baby girl; her lovely daughter; her perfect, amazing, beautiful (inside and out) child. In Grimhilde's eyes, Evie was a gift from Heaven, a blessing despite all the evil things the former Queen had done. Evie was the light that engulfed Evil Queen's dark heart and turned a heart of stone into a heart of gold.

Evil Queen didn't believe in God until she had Evie. Evil Queen had been so far down the wrong path, she was sure nothing could bring her back from it. But then, the birth of Evie changed everything. Evil Queen turned it around, and now, Grimhilde was willing to give up her title of Evil Queen to be good if it meant winning her daughter back.

Normally, children want to make their parents proud. But in this case, Grimhilde wanted to make her daughter proud. She wanted to show her daughter that Evie meant so much to Evil Queen that she would turn everything around and embrace goodness if it meant Evie would continue to love her and see her as her mother and not the unloving, evil woman Grimhilde used to be.

It's not like it mattered very much now. Evie was in Aurodan, never to return to the horrible island prison she used to call home. Grimhilde was on the Isle, never to be released into Aurodan, the kingdom of goodness.

Grimhilde sat at her window, staring at the silver circle in the sky.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Evie," she murmured. "Or if you want to hear me. But I hope that God will carry this message to you.

"I love you. More than you can ever imagine. And we will see each other again somebody, and I will make sure you're proud of the good woman I know I can become. You are the best gift God could have ever given me, and for you, I am willing to change my entire life, my entire personality. I'll be good. I'll love the world just as much as I love you, which is a lot. I'll forgive those that have hurt me. I'll turn it all around. I will be good if it means you will continue to call me your mother. I don't want you to be ashamed of me, and in case you think I'm ashamed of you for choosing good, I'm not. I love you, Evie. Good or bad. And if you choose good… I will follow you."

Evie probably couldn't hear her, but Grimhilde hoped God would carry the message to her daughter's ear.

She wanted to see her daughter. To hold her. To talk to her face to face. But she couldn't.

For now, Grimhilde was just grateful they were looking at the same moon.

* * *

Sometimes Evie wondered how her mother was doing. Was she okay? Was she safe? Was she happy? Was she angry at Evie for not carrying out the plan to retrieve the wand? Was she still rotten to the core? Was she well fed and healthy and warm? And most of all… did Evil Queen miss Evie as much as Evie missed her?

Evie's relationship with her mother was… complicated, to say the least. Her mom was missing in action most of the time throughout Evie's childhood, and when she was there, she was obsessed with Evie's looks and beauty. She never asked about Evie's friends or love life or her grades or any of that. It was always make up, clothes, hair, and all the things that came with trying to be the fairest of them all.

Sometimes Evie wondered if her mother hated her, but then, she would remember all the band-aids her mother plastered on her scraped knees, the kisses her mom placed on her forehead, the soothing words and warm hugs that found Evie during cold and dark days in her life. The times when her mother was kind and… well, motherly were few and far between, but it proved to Evie that her mother did love her. She didn't just see Evie as someone to steal for her (like Jafar did with Jay) or a slave (like Cruella did with Carlos) or her ticket to rule the world (like Maleficent did with Mal). She truly loved Evie.

Many nights found Evie lying in her bed, trying to keep her crying silent, as she stared at the pink canopies and flowery curtains of her dorm room in Aurodan. The dark shadows of her room in the castle of the Isle often frightened her; she never thought she would miss them, but it didn't take long for Evie to realize that she didn't miss the Isle or the castle she used to call home.

She simply missed her mother.

Her friends didn't talk about the Isle or their parents. Even Mal, whose mother was currently a lizard and locked in a secure room in the school, didn't speak of her mother on any occasion. Parents, Isle, life before Aurodan… it was a touchy subject for all of them, but it made Evie wonder if her friends missed their parents as much as she did. Part of her doubted it.

Evie's mother was really the only one that cared for her child among the Big Bad Four (Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella). Evie was grateful to have a mother who loved her, but it made her feel like she was alone in her pain as she found herself missing her mother while the others seemed to forget about their parents and tried to adjust to their new lives in Aurodan.

Evie wanted to be good, to embrace kindness; she wouldn't become evil for her mother… but she would rather be the only good person on the Isle, surrounded by evil and wicked trouble makers that were bent on getting revenge on Evie and her friends, than be away from her mom for another second.

Evie crawled out of her bed and tip toed past Mal, standing beside the window. She peered out of the crystal clean glass (so different from the grime coating the windows of her mother's castle back on the Isle) and gazed at the moon.

"I'm not proud of the choices you've made," she murmured, hoping her mother could hear her across the water. "But I still love you, and I know you love me, too. I may be good now, but even if you won't abandon your evil ways… I still love you. And I miss you. So much."

Evie wanted to hug her mother. Look her mom in the eye and speak to her face to face. But she couldn't.

She would simply have to settle with talking to the moon. At least for now.

* * *

 _Would anyone like me to do a similar series with the other VKs and their parents?_

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
